eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1894 (13 January 2000)
Synopsis Pat arrives at Ian's and Ian tells her that he won't let Simon see Steven. Pat tells him it's a pity he can't manage to wash up and rolls up her sleeves. Meanwhile Robbie and Jamie make a list of shopping for the café. Mark is coughing and he makes an appointment from the café phone and Dr Fonseca overhears and asks if he's OK. He's chatting to Mick and tells him to get around to asking Nina out. Fred also says he's thinking of looking for a new job in a bigger practice. Pauline and Jeff argue about Mel. He tells Pauline that she doesn't know the full story. Jeff goes to see Ian and Jeff says it's not really any of his business but some people are using what you said about Lucy being ill against Melanie, saying that Melanie walked out on a sick child, and Ian should put them straight because if he doesn't.... Ian says he understands. Irene, in an attempt to bring some excitement into her life, decided upon gambling in the last episode and won £1,000 (from a £100 bet). She tells Rosa she'll spend the gambling winnings on the shop, as she's feeling guilty. Pauline goes into the Vic and finds Jeff buying Martin a shandy as a reward for helping him with the redecorating at Pauline's. She has a go and Jeff leaves humbly, then Pauline goes to ask Mark if he's OK, as the stall is shut. Mark coughs nastily but tells Pauline she seems to have forgotten his father. She says there's no need to be nasty about it, because she hasn't. He goes home and finds Mel and Lisa chattering and interrupts when Mel says she's a "single woman". He says he thought she was married. Sam thinks Beppe won't be cross with her for long, and Nina tries to tell her to forget it for a while. Beppe comes into the Vic and asks Sam to go upstairs. He tells Sam it's "nothing personal", and Sandra has done his head in - "I like you very much but I don't think we're right for each other, so we should call it a day." Sam reacts by asking him"Are you dumping me? We can work it out." But Beppe tells her "No." Sam starts throwing things! Ricky books an NVQ in engineering. Phil looks at his form and says "What's this about hobbies? Accounting!!! By the way, there's two cs in accounting." Jeff finishes the decorating and kisses Pauline on the cheek and Ian is passing and asks what she's doing with ‘him’. Jeff asks what business it is of his, after him poking his nose in this morning. Jeff replies perhaps Ian would like to tell Pauline why he came round. Ian walks off. Mark goes to see Ian and whinges on pathetically and tearfully about family and Jeff being there all the time, and Pauline and Martin don't seem to want him around any more. Pat arrives, and Mark says he was just leaving. Ian tells Pat to sit down and tells her that Lucy is going to be OK, and Pat says "When did you find out?" Ian says he's always known... that there might be something wrong with the test results. Steve goes to the Vic and tells Mel she's wasted there and Dan tells him he doesn't want Steve coming in here and poaching his staff, and he throws Steve out. Steve says fine, and announces "Free drinks in E20 for anyone who comes now." Dan says he's sorry about earlier Steve Owen hanging around her, and Mel says actually she didn't mind, and explains she used to go out with him and he's been really good to her recently. Dan is surprised and says it makes a change from Ian! Mel says she's keeping men at a distance for now. Lisa finishes moving in and goes to say goodbye to Mark, who asks her to stay. She says she's just across the road and she will always want him as a friend. She leaves and Mark closes and locks the back door, then clutches his chest and collapses. Credits Main cast *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Edward Savage as Steven *Tony Caunter as Roy *Martin Kemp as Steve *James Alexandrou as Martin *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Steve McFadden as Phil *Sid Owen as Ricky *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Krystle Williams as Kim *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca *June Brown as Dot Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes